Big AL
by Morrigain Crow
Summary: The first contact between Angela and TinTin wasn t very good.But the young journalist and the detective becomming good friends, or there a bit more ? And there also is the unclosed case of the artsmugglers and Haddocks heiritage
1. Chapter 1

name: Angela Alexandra Livingston

nicknames: Big AL or just AL

age: something between 25 and 30 ( her real birthdaydate is unknown)

birthdaydate: unknowen ; 1.1. XX in her passport

height: 1,62m

hair: brown, long , a little bit curled

eyes: darkgreen

body: female but athletic

style: elegant but functional, suits and sometimes men´s-dress, hair often bound in a loose knot or in

a braid, no make up, no jewelry, she ever wears a men´s watch with a broken glass

job: Privatdetectiv; she works very close to Scottland Yard; sometimes she have a part-time-job as a

librarian at the british museum

Family: Her real realtives are unknown; her adoptive parents are: Alexander Livingston ( a librarian

at the british museum) and Chloé Livingston( birthname Verlinden, a author of

detectivenovels)

Backround:

-Found at the Brixham policestation when she was a young kid between 1 and 3 years

-She was named after an engraving form a watch, the only thing she have with her when she was found: For my sweet angel!

-Her uncle, a policeman , was the first person who recognized her genius, he is he best friend and patron

-She´s living in London

-Her mother died 4 years ago

-Her father gave her the part-time-job

Good

-High intellect, genius

-Broad-based education

-Good analyst, good powers of deduction

-speaks different speachs

-Determined

-High sense of justice

-High-perception

-good fighter

-can play piano and violin

Bad

-stubborn

-sometimes arrogant

-sarkastic and morbid

-lone wolf

-can´t swim

-car sick ...problems on sea

-afraid of dogs

-Irritable

- sometimes depressive

-lousy shooter


	2. Chapter 2

Who is AL?

Angela Alexandra Livingston, who was called "Big Al" by her few friends and colleagues ,wasn´t normal. Her appearance, however, you could decribe it as "avarage" .

She wasn´t very beautiful, or tall , or ugly but yet she didn´t quite match the current image of a respectable woman. One of the "not normal" points was the fact, that Angela strictly refused to wear dresses or skirts. She never used Make up and she always weared her long brown hair tied in a loose knot. For the women in her neighborhood, Angela was a scandal, they did not understand why a young woman who lived in such a big city like London, walk around like this". In their opinon it was no surprise that Angela still has no husband. Angela was working, an if the lessores understood it right, Angela was a detectiv. Also a point , the fine ladys don´t understand. Yes , Angela was a private-detective. And she was that detective who called for years "Yard´s angel" or the "real Holmes".

Of course it was not to prevent that Angela been part of several reports, or that the press taking photos, but she always tried to avoid as good as possible to talk about her person, her live and her job. Her office was located three blocks away from the yard and every morning she needed over an hour to get there. But with that long way, she could protect her privat live. Despite of her fame, she not ever has enough jobs to finance her life, and so she had a "sidejob".

The library of the British Museum has always been one of her passions . Her foster father was working there. And he had made it possible that Angela could work as a helpout- librarian in the huge archives, whenever she needs money.


	3. Chapter 3

Little big fish

Now you would think Angela have to be the most famous detective in the world, drowned in jobs and money. But the truth where a little bit different. It was long ago since Angela had a real job.

This was mainly because many people either went straight to the police, or just chose Angela's male colleagues. Even the police tried to solve theire cases alone. And they also stopped giving the „dead cases" into Angelas hands. „ For not loosing the face!" they said.

Her reputation means nothing.

And so she asked with slumped shoulders and a very bad mood her father for a long-time-job at the „british Museum".

It was now a little bit more than a year that Angela started earning her money in the libary and her detective-living was so far away like a dream.

But then the tide turned. About 1 and a half month ago she got a call from a small auction-house in London. Althoug they have called the police, too but they not getting forward. And so they had the idea to call the famous „Big AL".

Of course the young detective connected her police-colleagues to cooperate and to see the results police got , but there weren´t a lot. The list of the stolen things included numerous old paintings, jewelry and porcelain. The thieves had expressed a professional manner, because there were neither signs nor in the building and even the broken doors showed no significant damage.

For Angela this case sounds very familiar and she needs only one loke into Scottland Yard archives to realize that this thieves where part of a big gang who committed dips for years all over the country using the same scheme. Their targets was auctionerrs, antiquares and also smaler museums and private houses in England and perhaps in other countrys.

There never was a usable track and there never was found a part of the stolen things.

Angela and many people in the yard were convinced that things were now in the hands of some rich snob.

Yes ... Art smuggling, it have to be smuggling, it was so obvious. And it also where obvious that these people were active also in others countries.

Angela inspected similar cases from France, the Netherlands, Belgium, Germany and Switzerland, and spent their nights to find traces and commons. It took many weeks and Angela was already on the brink of collapse.

Then finally she found a crucial clue. Again and again in the cases from England, but increasingly also in those of France and Belgium, a country house near the German border appeared. Sure ,the police had searched through it a hundred times and questioned the owners, but without results.

But Angela felt that there was somehow important left. So she went there herself and took a close look at the house ... she actually broke into the house. For hours she had slipped quietly from room to room and searched in the dark drawers and closets. In the chimney room then she stumbled upon a bear skin and when she tried to catch a candle holder on the firepalces wall, it pushes down and opened a secret passage. * how banal * was Angelas first thought.

The way led her to an underground labyrinth of corridors and rooms full of a varitety of things and among them there where some parts from the auction house wich called her. Enough proofs. Angela takes same photos and went strait to the next policestation.

She doesn´t need a long explaintion for the belgium police and two days later they struck.

The store they found under the countryhouse was really huge an sorted very well.

The gang even made a list about wich object placed in wich room, how valuable it was and from wich place they got it.

That make it much more easier to find the owners of many parts.

Of course there were detailed reports about the case and the press tried to make Angela a hero.

But she wasn´t very happy with giving interviews. She always hated to be the center of attention just because she has done her job. The way she chose to excaped the press wasn´t so successful as she thought.

Among the goods they have found , a part belongs to an old , once rich, sailor-family in Belgium. They once where a noble family with famous members. Angela decided to bring those things herself to the last heir , a Captain A. Haddock.

Angela got a enthusiastic reception on the old family seat close to Brussels, Moulinsart.

Captain Haddock was a „full of live"-guy who named Angela „the savior of his heiritage" very loud and in colorful metaphors. But with a close look to all those thing on Moulinsart Angela came to the opinion that the things she has found where just a tiny part of the sold ailorfamilys riches.

But Haddock did not let up and soon Angela regretted her decision to escape the newspaper by bringing back Haddocks property.


End file.
